marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan (Earth-616)
Having adopted him, Gabby and Laura later walked Jonathan in the park, where he was mistaken for a dangerous dog. Jonathan woke Logan up when Gabby and Laura brought him home after saving him from the bowels of Fin Fang Foom. He questioned the sanity of keeping a wolverine in an apartment, but Laura said that if they turned him into the lab where Squirrel Girl had found him he would continue to be experimented on and eventually put down, which she said resonated with her. Moments later when burglars broke into the apartment, Jonathan charged when one pointed a gun at the three and was shot. This angered Laura, Gabby, and Logan and together they beat up the burglars; meanwhile, it turned out that Jonathan was not badly injured and so Gabby nicknamed him Jonathan the Unstoppable. The trio planned to turn the burglars over to the appropriate authorities; however, this plan was forgotten during a phone call to Director Maria Hill. Jonathan helped Laura fight against Captain America and S.H.I.E.L.D. when they came to detain Logan based on a prediction by Ulysses Cain. Following adventures in Madripoor, Jonathan accompanied Laura and Gabby when they joined the Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-616) while investigating the source of an alien virus brought to earth by a dying alien child. On the flight he tried to use Groot as a chew toy, before being scolded by Gabby. He was severely injured fighting against the Brood when they attacked Milano after landing, but was successfully tended by Rocket Raccoon, who provided him with a Universal Translator. Jonathan thanked Laura for saving his life and taking him in and expressed his willingness to die to protect Gabby. He also noted he was hungry. | Personality = * Jonathan is extremely protective of Gabby and immediately charged at a burglar who pointed a gun at her despite the man being several times his size . This is not unusual behavior for wolverines, as in the wild the species is known to hunt adult deer and even chase bears off their kills. After receiving his universal translator he expressed a willingness to die for Gabby and Laura. He apparently also has a tremendous appetite (not uncommon for a mustelid). * Although generally friendly around Laura and Gabby's friends, family, and associates, Jonathan has expressed an intense dislike for Deadpool, and threatened to eat his face off when Wade tried to pet him. Wade, for his part, took the threat in stride and accepted Jonathan's boundaries. | Powers = * As a wolverine, Jonathan is naturally very tough, and strong disproportionate to his size, with powerful claws and jaws. * Jonathan is apparently able to see Gwen Stacy's hallucination of Spider-Ham, however it's unclear how this was possible. | Abilities = | Strength = * Jonathan's strength has yet to be fully measured, however, he presumably has the body strength, claws, and bite force of a typical wolverine. Gabby visibly struggled to control him on a leash when she and Laura took him on a walk in the park. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * A universal translator that Rocket Raccoon provided him with allows Jonathan to speak and understand English. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Mustelids — which include wolverines and ferrets — possess anal scent glands used for both territorial marking and defense, the origin of such nicknames as "skunk bear" for the species. Seeing as he was being experimented on, it's quite possible that he was descented, a common procedure for domestic ferrets in the pet trade. This would help explain why Laura and Gabby, especially with their heightened sense of smell, haven't commented on any odor. | Trivia = According to series writer Tom Taylor, was to include a backup story exploring Jonathan's background at the lab Doreen found him in. It would have revealed that Jonathan is physically capable taking on Lockheed. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wolverines (Gulo gulo) Category:Tail Category:Fur Category:Pets Category:Age of X-Man participants